Phantomhive Mystery
by cookie monster rocksBI
Summary: Danielle is what everyone thinks is a sweet young woman with a passion for books, but in reality she's very different. The only people who know this are Sebastian and Ceil, but there supposedly dead hundreds of years ago? This truly is a Phantomhive Mystery... (Sorry, not that great at summaries)


"Good morning Danielle…" Phillip greeted as the small bell on the door chimed.

Danielle smiled over at the older man, draping her coat over her arm. She gave him a friendly wave and made her way behind the desk beside him.

"So Phil, what's on the to-do list, this morning?" She asked, tossing her coat over the wheeled chair behind her.

"We have some new history books in the back, which need to be put in the proper place." He flipped through a few pages in his small note book and looked back up at the young woman in front of her. "And we have three more shipments coming later today." He finished.

Danielle smiled, skipping farther into the shelving of books. Phillip's book shop was Danielle's favorite place to be. Phillip was a close family friend who would read to Danielle, and brought her into the world of books. It was only naturally she asked for a job as soon as she was old enough. She never really thought about what made her love books so much. Just simply loved to take in and picture what she read.

"This box is heavier than I thought!" She yelled back to Phil, waddling back to the front. She ripped opened the large heavy cardboard box. "Lies my teacher told, lies my teacher told me, and lies my teacher told me…" She read as she took out each book. "I've never heard of this book before, but it seems likes it good if you bought so many."

Phil laughed and took a stack of books from Danielle. "I got them on sale…" He shrugged, walking back to where Danielle came from.

Danielle took out more books when she spotted a larger book covered in dust. She quickly took away the second stack of books on the other side and picked up the dusty one. She cleaned off the book and ran her fingers over the cursive blue lettering.

"The Phantomhive mystery…" She breathed, opening to the first page. "Born December 14 1875, Ciel Phantomhive…"

"I don't remember buying that book; you're more than welcomed to keep it if you wish." Phil said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"God Phil, you scared me!" She hissed, slamming the book shut.

The old man laughed holding his stomach. "I'm sorry dear; now go put those other books away, than come right back to the front desk. I'll be in my office if anyone wants anything."

Danielle saluted and gave him yet another one of her cheerful smiled. "Yes sir!"

"He's faithful butler Sebastian passed on the message of his death on August 26th 1889 to all of Ciel Phantomhive's friends with a small gift of a card dating his death and a lollipop, as Ciel danced the last dance with his fiancée Elizabeth…" Danielle finished reading, looking over the photo of Ciel and his butler. "Even through the photo can you see determination in his eyes…" She whispered, tracing her finger around the boy.

She closed the book and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It must have been so hard for him… I don't know how I could have dealt with any of that…"

Her attention was quickly drawn away from the book she held and over to the door where the bell announced the welcoming of costumers.

She tucked the book away in one of the drawers and turned to whoever had just entered with a large smile on her face.

"Is there anything you looking for?" She asked, leaning over the desk and over to the tall man and young child.

She could help but notice the man's deep, glowing ruby red eyes, and the patch on the boy's right eye.

The man nodded. "Why yes, we're here for a book call the Phantomhive Mystery…" He said with a heart stopping smile.

Danielle giggled and spoke without thinking. "It's kind of funny but you two look a lot like the young boy and his butler."

The boy's expression went blank for a moment before he laughed. "I guess we might be related to them somehow."

"Maybe..." She shrugged, turning behind her to get the book. "You're very lucky; we just got the book this morning."

She handed over the book to the two and smirked. "No need for lying… I've read the book, and used my own knowledge. I've been on this planet just as long as you, Sebastian, Ciel…" she whispered, holding on to the book with a death grip.


End file.
